rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast and Crew of MST3K
The following is a list of cast an crew members of Mystery Science Theater 3000. RiffTrax Personnel *''See Main Article Mike Nelson'' *''See Main Article Kevin Murphy'' *''See Main Article Bill Corbett'' *''See Main Article Bridget Nelson'' *''See Main Article Mary Jo Pehl'' Joel Hodgson ' Joel Gordon Hodgson' (born February 20, 1960, in Stevens Point, Wisconsin) is the creator and original host of Mystery Science Theater 3000. His character, Joel Robinson, was featured from the show's creation through the middle of season five. Trace Beaulieu Trace Beaulieu (born November 6, 1958) is a puppeteer, writer, art director and actor who is best known for his roles on Mystery Science Theater 3000. For the first seven seasons of MST3K, Beaulieu operated and voiced the Crow T. Robot puppet. He also helped designed the various film sets and played the role of Dr. Clayton Forrester, who was the head mad scientist, or "mad", for the first seven seasons. Initially Dr. Forrester was assisted by Dr. Laurence Erhardt. His second assistant was TV's Frank. Following the departure of Frank at the end of the sixth season, Mary Jo Pehl joined the cast in his place, playing Forrester's mother Pearl. At the end of the seventh season, Trace left the series. Josh Weinstein Josh Weinstein (later known as J. Elvis Weinstein) was one of MST3K's original writers and cast members. He portrayed Dr. Laurence Erhardt, aide to Dr. Clayton Forrester, and was the original voice and puppeteer of Tom Servo and Gypsy. He departed from the show at the end of its first season, and adopted the name "J. Elvis Weinstein" to avoid confusion with a Simpsons writer named Josh Weinstein. Frank Conniff Frank Conniff '''is best known as TV's Frank, Dr. Clayton Forrester's be-spitcurled sidekick on MST3K. Along with his on-screen persona, Frank was also a writer for the show. Frank's duties for the show also included picking a vast majority of the movies featured on the show. Frank also reportedly found many of Coleman Francis' movies hysterical and so they were all featured on the show. Jim Mallon '''Jim Mallon was the executive producer of the Peabody Award-winning series Mystery Science Theater 3000, and president of Best Brains, Inc., the series' production company. He also directed more than 75 episodes of MST3K and played the role of Gypsy from the first season until the middle of the eighth season. Paul Chaplin Paul Chaplin, writer and actor for "Mystery Science Theater 3000," was best known for his recurring characters Ortega, an inarticulate gypsy with hygiene issues, Pitch the Devil and as one of the Observers. While working the comedy club scene in Minneapolis, Chaplin eventually met Mary Jo Pehl and Mike Nelson. Nelson approached Chaplin about becoming a writer for MST3K during Season 3 and submitted him to a test in which he had to take home 10 minutes of the movie "Daddy-O" and give it the MST3K treatment. Chaplin passed with flying colors. Jonah Ray Jonah Ray '''(born '''Jonah Ray Rodriguez in Honolulu, HI, 1982) is an American comedian, writer and actor. Jonah is known for being a staple of the Los Angeles "alt" comedy scene. Jonah plays Jonah Heston, the human test subject on the Kickstarter-backed revival of Mystery Science Theater 3000 Category:MST3K